1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus using the thin-film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an electronic apparatus (for example, a television receiver) using an organic electroluminescence display device or a liquid crystal display device, thin-film transistors drive display elements which are arranged in a matrix to make up the organic electroluminescence display device or the liquid crystal display device.
In addition, the thin-film transistor has a structure as described below.
Specifically, the thin-film transistor includes: a substrate; a gate electrode provided on the substrate; an insulating layer covering the gate electrode; a semiconductor layer provided on the insulating layer; and a source-drain electrode provided on a source-drain region at each side of a channel region in the semiconductor layer (a similar technique is described in, for example: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-108623).